From this moment on Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: era o dia que ela tinha esperado por anos, um sonho que ela estava preste a realizar, ela poderia sentir o amor que ele tinha por ela, nada poderia mudar aquele dia


**From this moment on.**

**Shania Twain.**

Ela se chama Gina Weasley, mas em alguns minutos ela seria a Sra Potter, ela olhava para o espelho com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, tinha sonhado com aquele momento a vida inteira, desde que seu pai lhe contou a historia sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu, e claro que ela não alimentava grandes esperanças de ser a "Sra Potter", com a vida que Harry levava na escola, ela achava que ele não teria sossego nunca, agora ela estava olhando para o vestido branco com um sorriso enorme. Ela nunca o deixou, e se dependesse dela, nunca o deixaria.

**From this moment, life has begun  
From this moment, you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong.  
From this moment on**

Ela se lembrou das inúmeras brigas que teve com ele, quando ele pedia para terminar com ela para protegê-la, ela quase o estuporava quando ele falava nisso, ele era o único homem que ela poderia amar, não importa se muitos garotos tivessem paquerado ela ou agourentos que falavam que Harry não sairia da guerra vivo, ela sempre o amou e sempre amaria.

-Oi Gi –Hellen entrou com um sorriso –Você esta linda –

-Hoje e o dia mais feliz da minha vida Hellen... –ela deixa uma lagrima cair.

-Ei... Não vá borrar a maquiagem –as duas começam a rir, embora Gina tivesse se sentido sozinha sem o Harry durante todos aqueles anos, ela sempre pode contar com os amigos.

**From this moment I have been blessed.  
I live only, for your happiness  
And for your love.  
I'd give my last breath,  
From this moment on  
**-Mamãe –Falou um garotinho de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos escondidos atrás de óculos –A Lily não quer parar de me encher... –ele para de falar ao ver a mãe –a Sra esta linda mãe –Gina sorri para o filho e lhe dá um beijo na testa.

-Obrigada meu príncipe, mas não fique correndo muito, daqui a pouco vamos para o salão –o filho concorda e sai correndo –Parece que quando falo não ele entende sim –ela suspira no que Hellen ri.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart,  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start.  
You and I will never be apart,  
My dreams came true because of you  
**-Cadê a noiva? –derrepente a sala onde Gina e Hellen estava foi invadida por um monte de mulheres, eram Hermione, Luna, Samantha, Katherine, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Cho e a Sra Weasley que tinha lagrimas ao ver a filha de véu e grinalda.

-Você esta tão linda minha Gininha –ela falou emocionada.

-Não chora mãe, assim eu vou borrar a maquiagem também –ela sorri para a mãe e Sam fala para descontrair.

-Pronto para deixar milhares de bruxas solteiras de mau humor Gina? –ela olha para a amiga e fala.

-Estou pronta a muito tempo –e todas riem.

**From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you.  
I promise you this.  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From... this... moment on.  
**As garotas começam a falar ao mesmo tempo e Gina começa a lembrar dos tempos que ela passou naquele castelo com Harry, eram muitas lembranças que ela guardaria, e muitas outras que viriam, já que ela estava como auxiliar de Madame Pomfrey e ele era o novo professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

-Você já pensou no que vai fazer quando se formar? –Uma Gina de dezesseis anos perguntava para Harry enquanto estavam debaixo da arvore perto do lago.

-Eu ia ser auror... Mas acho que quando esta guerra acabar vou tentar outra coisa –ele sorri maroto –O que acha de eu ser apanhador profissional? –ela ri e fala.

-Você tem mais cara de professor... Você ensina bem –Harry parou um pouco para pensar no que ela tinha falado, ele nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade.

-Parece bom –ele sorri e a beija.

**You're the reason. I believe in love,  
And you're the answer to my prayers, from up above  
All we need is just the two of us.  
My dreams came true because of you.  
**-Gina? Gina? VIRGINIA WEASLEY – Hermione grita e a garota sai dos seus pensamentos.

-Credo Mione... Calma, o que foi? –a amiga sorri e fala.

-Você estava vagando pelos pensamentos de novo –ela sorri amarelo e fala.

-E que eu passei tantas coisas com o Harry neste castelo... Que as vezes me dá estes transes de lembranças –

-Ei... A única que deveria ter transes assim sou eu –Luna fala com uma cara de ofendida –Agora mesmo eu vou me lembrar das estufas e um garoto tchau –e fica com um olhar aéreo enquanto as mulheres riam.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
**-Esta na hora Gi –Rony fala da porta com uma roupa a rigor –E melhor você ir logo, o Harry ta achando que você vai deixar ele no altar –Gina sorri e fala.

-Eu nunca desisti dele, não e agora que eu vou –ela se levanta e arruma o vestido –Estou bem? –

-Maravilhosa –todas respondem rindo.

-Vamos lá então –ela aceita o braço do irmão e todas vão para os jardins, perto do lago estaria um altar conjurado pelo próprio Harry para o casamento.

Ela via ele de longe, ele parecia nervoso, ela sorri, era o momentos deles.

**I will love you (I will love you)  
As long as I live  
From this moment on  
**Os votos foram falados e a união foi comemorado por vários, e algumas mulheres falaram que tinham perdido um dos melhores partidos do mundo bruxo, mas nem Harry e muito menos Gina, estavam pensando sobre isso, eles estavam curtindo o casamento deles, aquele era o momento que eles se uniram de tal forma que ninguém poderia desfazer.

-Eu te amo Harry... –

-Eu sempre vou te amar Gina Potter –sim, aquele era o momento apenas deles.

**From this moment on (tradução)**

**Juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado. Eu daria tudo,  
qualquer coisa e sempre cuidarei. Através da fraqueza  
e fortaleza, alegria e tristeza, pelo melhor ou pior,  
te amarei com a força de cada batida do meu coração**

A partir deste momento a vida começou

A partir deste momento você será o único  
E bem ao seu lado é onde eu pertenço  
A partir deste momento em diante

A partir deste momento eu fui abençoada  
Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade  
E pelo seu amor daria meu último suspiro  
A partir deste momento em diante

Eu entrego a minha alma com todo o meu coração  
Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você  
Não consigo esperar...  
Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa,por sua causa.

A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver  
Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isso  
E Não há nada que eu não daria.  
A partir deste momento em diante

**Você é a razão por eu acreditar no amor,  
Você é a resposta das minhas preces lá de cima  
Nós precisamos somente de nós dois  
Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa**

A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver  
Eu vou te amar, eu prometo isto  
E não há nada que eu não daria  
A partir deste momento  
Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver

**A partir deste momento...**

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS.RSRS MINHA LANINHA..RSRS TE ADORO MEU ANJO.. TE LEVO SEMPRE NO CORAÇAO.RSRSRS**


End file.
